Summer Smith
Summer Smith is the daughter of Jerry Smith and Beth Smith, the older sister of Morty Smith (replacement dimension), the granddaughter of Leonard Smith, Joyce Smith, Rick Sanchez (replacement dimension) and Mrs. Sanchez/Diane Sanchez, the great-granddaughter of Rick's father and a unnamed woman, the great-niece of an unnamed uncle, and a character in the adult animated sci-fi sitcom Rick and Morty. She currently acts as the older sister and the granddaughter of the Morty Smith and Rick Sanchez from Dimension C-137. She is the only other member of the Smith Family to be aware of that fact. She is voiced by Spencer Grammer in the English version of the cartoon, and by Ughetta D'Onorascenzo in the Italian version of the cartoon. Appearance Summer is a teenage girl of average height, thin build, and wide hips. She has a light skin-tone, and shoulder-length light brown hair. She has an oval head and pointed nose. Her most common outfit has been a pink tank-top, white capri-pants, and black slip-ons. She usually has her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Personality Summer has some personality traits of a typical American teenager. She wishes to be popular among her peers, and finds the antics of her family to be dysfunctional; she genuinely cares about them, however. She's very attached to her phone and social media, taking videos of her dog Snuffles when he became super-smart, and shuddering at the thought of her father Jerry joining Facebook. It is shown that Summer can be jealous of Rick and Morty's close relationship, and she can sometimes feel ignored by her grandfather. While Rick tries to keep her at a distance, the two of them have gone on their own adventures, including on the planet Gazorpazorp. Her complex of being ignored by Rick manifests into a connection with the Devil in "Something Ricked This Way Comes". Although Summer is not as scientifically-minded as Rick, she does possess an above-average intelligence. Summer is shown to be whip-smart and nimble-witted, at least compared to the rest of her family. She also exhibits some of the darker and more sociopathic, narcissistic traits of her grandfather; similar to the way that Morty responds, when truly pushed to his limits. Summer, however, seems more readily able to access these elements of her deeper rooted personality when subjected to Rick's influence for a relatively short amount of time, as seen in "Rickmancing the Stone". She is also shown to possess a strong bond with her family. Her stance towards them is best summarised in her quote from "The Wedding Squanchers", where she states that she would rather live an isolated existence without a future if it means that the family won't have to abandon Rick, stating that she believes that, "you don't love someone in hopes of a reward." In "The Rickchurian Mortydate", she is shown to reiterate this sentiment when she willingly runs away with the family to a cabin in the woods so that Beth won't have to experience her existential crisis alone. Gallery S3e1 sitting down for a meal.png|Summer meets her adoptive brother's original family (her C-137 counterpart is savage) Rick-and-morty-summer-attack.jpg|Summer looks at her adoptive grandfather and a Gromflomite Screen Shot 2017 06 29 at 9.29.44 PM.0.png|Summer angry Navigation Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Envious Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Mutated Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Spouses Category:Female Category:Weaklings Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Liars Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed